


Не то слово

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But it's not not-romantic, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Miscommunication, Schrödinger's shipping, Some Swearing, it's not romantic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Не для того я жопу рвал, чтобы из-за волос какие-то идиоты называли меня милым.Отабек согласно мычит.— Тупизм, — просто соглашается он и добавляет: — В тебе нет ничего милого.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини нерейтинг





	Не то слово

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Word choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077409) by [cnaught](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnaught/pseuds/cnaught). 



Сегодня очередь Отабека выбирать фильм. А поскольку он не может просто включить что-нибудь, не просмотрев предварительно весь французский раздел Netflix, Юра разваливается на покрывале и принимается гуглить упоминания о себе. Вскоре он уже тихо рычит, и Отабек смотрит, вопросительно подняв бровь.

— Да журналисты, мать их, — ворчит Юра. — Опять я у них «русская фея». Поумнее что-нибудь не судьба придумать. — Он знает, что оставлять грубые комментарии под этим снисходительным бредом себе дороже — сам же будет выглядеть, как ребёнок. Да и статья получит больше просмотров, чем заслуживает. Но так хочется… — Не для того я жопу рвал, чтобы из-за волос какие-то идиоты называли меня милым.

Отабек согласно мычит.

— Тупизм, — просто соглашается он и добавляет: — В тебе нет ничего милого.

Брошенным между прочим словам не выбить у Юры почву из-под ног. Неа, без шансов. Юра ведь только что сам сказал, что не хочет, чтобы Отабек — чтобы хоть кто-нибудь! — считал его милым. Он ненавидит, когда его называют милым. (Впрочем, прозвучало это так естественно и просто, словно неоспоримый факт. Но так уж Отабек разговаривает.)

Юра проматывает статью, не читая. Может, запостить селфяшку на фоне панорамы Марселя в окне говённой гостиницы? Лайки и восторги льстивых Ангелов — как пустые калории, и всё же…

Наверное, он слишком долго сидит не шелохнувшись, потому что Отабек снова на него смотрит и спрашивает:

— Ты чего?

— Ничего. — Юра неловко пожимает одним плечом, без особого успеха пытаясь сделать вид, что ему до лампочки. — Ты прав. Все эти… Каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь называет меня _красавчиком_ , так и хочется показать им все свои синяки и — и поломанные ногти на ногах.

Возможно, именно такую фотку и стоит запостить.

Отабек хмурится и садится прямее, и Юра решает: если он сейчас выдаст какую-нибудь фальшивую хуйню, только чтобы потешить Юрино слишком хрупкое самолюбие, его ждут ух какие последствия. Быть зацикленным на самом себе мудаком совсем не круто, но ещё хуже — вынуждать друзей из последних сил с собой нянчиться. Юра не опустится до уровня Виктора…

Но Отабек говорит только:

— Это как молния.

Юра на секунду забывает, что злится.

— Чего?

Отабек хмурится и слегка качает головой.

— Неудачный пример, — бормочет он. Смотрит по сторонам, словно что-то в комнате может оказаться _удачным_ примером — на стуле или на обоях. Наконец Отабек предпринимает новую попытку: — Вот когда идёшь в поход… — Он снова смотрит на Юру взглядом, прямым и насмешливым, и поправляется без выражения: — Ты никогда не ходил в походы.

Юра качает головой.

— Я дитя города. Снаружи спят только бомжи.

Улыбка Отабека на секунду становится заметнее.

— Ладно. Вот если бы ты пошёл в поход. Куда-нибудь прочь, подальше от всех и вся. — Он расслабляется, откидывается на изголовье кровати. — Безлунной ночью. Небо такое… Как будто перед тобой простирается вся Вселенная. — Голос его тих и полон трепета, а взгляд отрешённый, словно сквозь штукатурку на потолке ему видны звёзды. — Цвета такие, какие тебе и не снились никогда. Безграничный простор.

Он словно вспоминает о чем-то приятном, таком, что Юра никогда в своей жизни не видел. Он не против послушать, но собирается спросить, к чему Отабек вообще клонит, когда тот сосредотачивает на нём пристальный взгляд без тени притворства и произносит:

— Такое не назовешь милым.

Юра моргает. Чувствует, как щекам становится жарко. Вздыхает.

— Это слово ничего не выражает. Это неудачное слово. — Отабек хмурится, как будто и собственными словами не доволен. — Милый… Это слово такое… заурядное. — Лицо его разглаживается, и он кивает сам себе. — В тебе нет заурядности. Вот почему.

Юра снова выдыхает, не зная, что вообще можно сказать, когда друг только что сравнил тебя с целой галактикой. С чем-то необыкновенным и захватывающим. С чем-то незаурядным. Вот как можно просто взять и сказать такое?

Отабек почесал ухо.

— Думаю, так. — Он указал жестом на ноут. — Готов?

Юра придвигается, взбивает слишком тонкие гостиничные подушки, чтобы было удобно спине, и устраивается рядом. Отабек запускает фильм и откидывается на спинку кровати, плечом к плечу с Юрой.

Пока идут начальные титры, Юра размышляет о том, как это: увидеть перед собой простирающуюся Вселенную. Может быть, ради того, чтобы узнать, стоит поспать снаружи. Может быть.

— Не пости фотки своих покорёженных ног, — тихо бормочет Отабек.

Юра с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не разулыбаться.

— Не указывай, что мне делать, — отрезает он.

Отабек неодобрительно ворчит, но не спорит.


End file.
